If We Hold On Together
by Tessa Honeybee
Summary: Optimus reflects on his past, and the family he's lost in the war. Some ghosts from his past resurface. One asks for forgiveness, one seeks revenge, and another gives protection and love.
1. Megatron

**Author's Note: Watch for references to the movie Land Before Time. Mostly similar dialogue.**

Optimus Prime stood in a grassy clearing as the sun set. He stood out there to get away from all of the commotion. He was glad that his Autobot team had something to celebrate, as well as their human allies. But Optimus didn't feel like celebrating the end of the war with a party. So he found a quiet place for himself. He stood tall and proud in the dimming sunlight, keeping up his strong and noble leader appearance. When he was absolutely sure no one was watching, he laid down in the grass and completely relaxed. He stretched his arms out and let go of all the inner sorrow and grief he had to carry on his shoulders during the war. He was finally at peace. With the sun set over the hills, the sky grew darker, and Optimus looked for the first stars of the night. It reminded him of nights on Cybertron when he would lie down under the stars, and contemplate the universe. He hadn't felt so calm and happy since he was a youngling. He took the Matrix of Leadership from his chest and positioned it to hover just above his head. He tapped the pointed sides and made it spin back and forth like a compass directly over a magnet. For once in many millenniums, Optimus actually laughed. He started to spin the Matrix back and forth faster and faster.

"Optimus. That's not a toy." Optimus could almost hear his femme creator say. He caused the Matrix to drop back in his hand. He smiled at the memory of his mother's voice in his head. 'I really am acting like a youngling again, aren't I?' Optimus thought. Then the memory of his mother came back. This time it was sad. He began to realize how much he lost in the war, and even before the war. Optimus lost his mother to a bombing of senseless violence. He told himself countless times that she could have lived a full life, if they hadn't gone into town that day. The experience came back to Optimus so vividly.

_(Flashback)_

_Optimus' tiny hand held tightly to his mother's hand. He ran to keep up with her. This was typical for the young Prime's mother to be in such a hurry through Iacon's market. She never liked crowds. That's why she and her two younglings lived on the outskirts of town, away from the crowded city and the uprising riots. Optimus was distracted by the fascinating lights of the city flashing by and his mother was focused on getting home. Neither expected what was about to happen. They stopped at a booth to purchase something. Optimus' mother let go of his hand for a moment, and started a conversation with her youngling to make sure he wouldn't run off. She pulled a flier off the booth and showed a picture of Sentinel Prime to Optimus._

_"Do you think you can be as great as Sentinel Prime?" She asked. Optimus shook his head. His mother made her purchase with energon cubes and they walked away with their shopping completed. "You're a wonderful little mech, Optimus. Why don't you believe you can be like Sentinel?" His mother wondered. She was a bit concerned. When she asked her oldest youngling the same question, Megatron carried on for two breams about how strong he would be when he got bigger._

_"I'm not strong enough. Mega says I'm too little to go to Youth Sectors." Optimus answered in a small voice._

_"You will grow. Someday soon you'll be ready for the Youth Sectors. I have faith in you. You will be successful with what ever you choose to be." She comforted._

_"Do you think Father is successful with what he chose?" Optimus asked. His mother was surprised to hear Optimus bring up his father. In fact, she didn't even know that Optimus remembered enough about his father to know who he was. Optimus' and Megatron's mech creator left their mother on her own as a single creator when Optimus and Megatron were very young. After Optimus grew two vorns, and Megatron five, their father decided he couldn't be responsible for sparklings anymore. So he took off and never came back._

_"I hope he's happy, for all the trouble he's caused. I'm almost happy he didn't come back."_

_"Why?"_

_"Some things are just unforgivable Optimus. Sometimes you do something bad, and you can never change it." Optimus clinged closer to his mother's arm. They walked on silently for a few blocks. Optimus caught the sight of someone playing music on the street corner, and giggled. His mother looked down and smiled, happy that her youngling was happy again. The next thing the curious youngling saw was a moon rising in the evening sky._

_"Moonbase One!" He pointed out._

_"That's right Optimus. How did you know which moon it was?"_

_"Mega taught me." Optimus would have gone on to say that Megatron didn't teach him enough because, Megatron had no patience for questions. But Optimus was cut off with the deafening explosion that rocked the ground, and shook him off his feet. Fear struck him. He froze where he was, not knowing what to do with the panicked meches and femmes screaming and scattering everywhere. Optimus curled into a ball to protect his head. He was inches from being trampled by the crowd, when his mother dived in and snatched him up in her arms. She dodged straight through the charging chaos and crawled into a tunnel of debris for shelter. Optimus hugged his mother's neck and listened to her spark to calm himself. His mother hugged him and held him close, knowing how distressed the young one was. She knew it was all her fault. She should have known better than to go into town with the bombings and riots breaking out. Screams outside their shelter in the shadows, became distant. Optimus' mother cautiously carried her youngling towards the opening, and looked out. Everything appeared safe. The mother and youngling would have gone home at that moment... if there hadn't have been a second bomb._

_Without warning, the horrifying roaring sound came back. Optimus' mother looked back at the burst of fire racing towards them. As a last resort, she pushed Optimus out of the shelter. She tried to squeeze out with him, but at the last moment she realized her foot was caught in wires sticking out from Cybertron's crust. She couldn't think of how she could have gotten tangled, and there was no time to escape. So the brave mother made up her mind. She would shield her youngling and let the explosion take her life if it was Primus' plan. Optimus was thrown out into the street so quickly, he didn't have time to register what was happening. He looked up and saw the cloud of fire still coming at him with smoke clouds bigger than the youngling could comprehend. The fire devoured the shelter, and its crackling flames roared. Optimus ran behind a building and covered his audio receptors and shut down his optics. (He would be grateful later that he never heard the agonized screaming.)_

_Suddenly Optimus felt a tiny stinging sensation on his head. He grabbed a near by piece of scrap metal and held it over his head like an umbrella. He knew how dangerous acid rain could be. But when it wasn't hitting him, he thought it looked beautiful when it splashed in puddles. The rain didn't last long. It only drizzled long enough for the fire to die down. When the rail was now only a couple sprinkled drops, Optimus ran back across the street. But he froze when he saw their tunnel shelter in pieces. Burned, charred, and blown to bits. He almost didn't recognize his mother, but there she was, lying directly in front of where the shelter's exit used to be._

_"Artemis!" Optimus screamed. He sprinted towards her. He fell to his knees at her side and cried. His poor mother was leaking energon from her spark chamber. Her beautiful sky blue armor was ruined with a dirty grey color. Her armor was also broken and melted where she was most vulnerable. Her face was turned away from him, and she didn't move the smallest bit. Optimus leaned over her fading spark and buried his face in her arm, crying. He was surprised to feel gentle fingers stroke his head. He realized that Artemis was moving. He looked back at her face. It was turning towards him, with a pained smile. "Artemis." Optimus sighed, and hugged her neck. Artemis nuzzled her head close to her youngling, since that was all she could move._

_"Dear sweet Optimus..." Artemis sighed weakly. Optimus held her hand._

_"Please get up." Optimus cried._

_"I'm...not sure I...can." she said through the pained gasps from trying to move. Artemis stopped struggling to move and relaxed her body._

_"Sure you can. We have to go home."_

_"...Do you remember the way home, to your brother?"_

_"I guess so. But why do I have to know? We're going together, right?" Artemis weakly nodded. Her optics were flickering in and out more._

_"You and I will always be together. I will always be with you, to guide you. As goes for Megatron. I love you both so much. Even when you can't see me, I'm there."_

_"What do you mean? We can always see you. Mega and I are always with you too." Now Artemis felt like she would cry. She dreaded the day she'd have to let her sparklings go, and grow up on their own. But she never imagined it would be like this._

_"That is true Optimus. But from now on Megatron will protect you. And you need to look after him too. From now on, you won't see me with your optics." Artemis whispered. Optimus was starting to understand now._

_"Will I ever see you again?"_

_"Yes. But you must look, and listen, with your spark, and I will never leave you." Artemis' hand fell limp in Optimus' grasp. "Follow your spark Optimus. It whispers; so listen carefully."_

_"Artemis?" Optimus whimpered. She gave her youngling one last reassuring smile, and then her clear blue optics dimmed, and finally went dark. "Mother?"_

_(End Flashback)_

When Optimus brought himself back to reality, he felt a strange presence near him. He could sense it coming from the Matrix. The presence was coming closer to him, but he couldn't see it. Optimus gazed at the Matrix for an answer. A haunting and familiar voice gave him chills.

"She never could be ashamed with either one of us." In one swift motion, Optimus hid the Matrix back in his chest, and jumped up with his massive guns ready. He was petrified when he recognized the voice that spoke to him. "Even with the war against each other, even when I killed you, and you killed me, she would still love us unconditionally. And all this time I thought you were her favorite." The voice of Megatron continued.

"Where are you Megatron?"

"Follow Artemis' advice and you will see me." Optimus offlined his optics and listened to his spark. He noticed that his spark and the Matrix were pulsing at the same rate. He listened closely to them both. The Matrix's pulse turned into Megatron's voice. "Surprised to see me, Brother?" Optimus onlined his optics. He took a step back, startled by what he saw. Megatron was alive and well... and younger! He looked about the age he was before the war started, when he was High Protector of Cybertron. Optimus also looked many vorns younger. He looked down at himself and realized he had his Cybertronian frame again. He wasn't formatted to transform into a semi truck anymore. Optimus was scared to death of what ever was happening to him, and kept backing away from Megatron's younger self. Megatron only smiled and watched, shaking his head. "Normally we would be locked fist to fist in another death match. But as you can see, I'm not capable of fighting a war in my current form."

"How are you alive, Megatron?"

"I'm not." Optimus' optics widened. "And I didn't offline you again, if that's what you were thinking." Megatron added bitterly. Optimus looked up at the sky. A cloud moved over them and began to pour water on them. But the rain never got Optimus wet. Optimus observed that it passed straight through him. He took a scan of his surroundings, but nothing came up. Though he saw the grass, the trees, the mountains and the rain, his scan detected nothing. He saw the living Earth around them. But all Optimus Prime's scan could prove truly existed was himself, Megatron, the Matrix, and an invisible empty void around them.

"So where are we Megatron?" Megatron folded his arms behind his back and began to circle Optimus.

"Between life and death. Between Earth and the Well of All Sparks. It was the Matrix that opened the doorway here. I was overhearing your thoughts when I dropped in this way. I should have known you would have preferred to see Artemis rather than me."

"Is Artemis with you?" Megatron nodded.

"We both made it to the Well of All Sparks to live in Primus' grace."

"You Megatron? How is it that the almighty Primus has granted you paradise after death?"

"I haven't received my eternal reward yet. But I will. Whether it will be with Primus or in the Pits of Unicron, is your choice."

"Why is it my choice? I'm not Primus."

"But you are Optimus Prime, my brother. If you never see my face again, won't you want to know I received justice?" Optimus didn't answer. Megatron decided his silence meant 'yes'. "So I'll ask you one question that will determine my fate. All I have to ask you is..." A thick white light blinded Optimus. He fell down on the ground and tried to shield his optics. When the light faded, Megatron stood before him as an innocent youngling. Optimus was also reformatted into his much, much younger self. Optimus looked closely at his smiling brother. This Megatron he once knew protected him and loved him like a brother should. "Can you forgive me?" Megatron's youngling voice quivered. Optimus opened his arms to his brother and hugged him. Megatron accepted the hug. He figured it wasn't so bad since the power of the Matrix helped them appear as younglings at the moment. Besides that, Megatron missed his growing up with his brother just as much as Optimus did.

Then it occurred to Optimus what he had to do. He was assigned to be Megatron's judge. He had to give his brother justice. Megatron committed countless crimes and took the lives of so many innocents. 'You don't deserve eternal glory.' Optimus thought. Megatron was truly sorry this time. Optimus could see it in his optics. Although, those optics had deceived him many times before. 'Even you don't deserve eternal torture in the Pits.' Optimus couldn't decide. How could he? Then Optimus had an idea. It was as if Primus or one of the ancient Primes whispered it to him.

"Your deeds haven't earned you an eternity in the Pits." Optimus sighed, distancing himself from Megatron.

"Oh thank you Optimus! I promise you won't regret this decision." Megatron groveled.

"Megatron please. All I want you to know is that I always loved you Brother." Optimus said soothingly.

"Then I will see you on the other side someday?"

"No." Megatron looked confused. "You will stay right here." Optimus held up the Matrix and he began to disappear with it. Megatron tried to grab the Matrix as well. But his hands were slipping through it like there was nothing there. "This is your eternal award. You can not leave." Optimus stated.

"No! Take me with you!"

"Until all are one." That was the last thing Optimus said before leaving Megatron trapped between dimensions of time and space. When he hit the ground and found himself back to where he started, he wanted to get out of the area as soon as he could. Optimus knew Megatron could never reach him, never hurt anyone ever again and never be hurt by anyone else. But he still wanted to be far away from the last place he saw Megatron. So he rolled back to base, wondering just how long he'd been gone.

"Are you ashamed of me?" Optimus asked to no one in particular. He was still thinking about what he'd done to Megatron when he rolled onto the base early in the morning. Someone answered him. It was a whisper, but even so, he knew the voice without a doubt to be his mother's. 'Don't go Artemis!' Optimus thought. He took a tight corner towards the East side of NEST, determined to follow the voice. He skidded to a stop when he couldn't hear it anymore. There was absolute silence for a couple minutes. Optimus decided he was only imagining things, and was about to turn into the base. Then he felt something. Warmth. Optimus transformed and looked to the East. The sun was just coming up. Its rays stretched over the hills and lit up the clouds and sky with beautiful shades of orange, red, and pink. Optimus hadn't seen anything on Earth so beautiful. Optimus knew everything that happened last night, happened for a reason. Megatron got what he deserved. It was a punishment of brotherly love, whether he realized it or not. And Optimus knew now that his mother still guided him everyday. Optimus smiled. He imagined more generations of Autobots living on Earth, building a new family, to tell the war stories that brought the Cybertronian race to Earth millions of years ago.


	2. Sentinel

The sun was rising over NEST Headquarters in WashingtonDC. The damage Sentinel Prime had done was in plain sight again. Though the sight was painful to see, Optimus Prime didn't make any move to start cleaning up. His late night encounter with his brother's ghost had taken his whole night away. Now returning to base tired and exhausted, Optimus was in no mood to think about Sentinel or Megatron. He was ready for a long recharge and nothing was going to interfere with that; no matter how much work had to be done.

Inside his own personnel quarters, everything was quiet. Optimus laid on his berth wide awake, despite how tired he was. Something was defiantly nagging at him in the back of his processor. It was as if he was forgetting something, but couldn't recall it. So he decided he'd get down on his knees and offer a prayer to Primus. Optimus kneeled on the floor, bowed his head, and removed the Matrix of Leadership from his chest. He wasn't sure why he made the last motion. Maybe seeing the Matrix in front of his own optics would help him feel closer to Primus.

Cybertronian prayers to Primus were never spoken out loud. Each Cybertronian individual's prayer was a private and sacred message that was only between the mortal mech or femme and Primus. Silently, Optimus prayed to his adored almighty creator.

'Dear Primus, your children's war is over, and the Autobots are forever in your dept. Your guidance has lead the Autobots to a new world; and to eternal peace for our race. Thank you for the blessings you have granted us; everlasting companionship with our human allies, a hopeful future, and our new home Earth. I am Optimus Prime, and I pray that my leadership will be enough to bring Autobots into a new era of peace and harmony with Earth's inhabitance. May we be watched over as we rebuild what has been lost. May the brave Autobot soldiers who gave their lives in war also find peace in your grace. Until all are one.'

A chill ran down Optimus Prime's back as he onlined his optics. Something wasn't right. By making slow movements, Optimus reached for the Matrix and calmly held it to his chest. Holding the Matrix in his good hand, he leaned his recently repaired arm against his berth for support. Optimus began to stand, but his shoulder suddenly erupted with pain. Optimus fell back down to his knees in shock. The creaking of his joints broke the silence. Also above the noise of his joints was a familiar rumbling chuckle.

"Hello Optimus. How is your arm healing?" The voice was once a comfort to Optimus when he was a youngling. But now he could hear the corrupted darkness in the voice. He could hear what he was deaf to all those vorns ago. Optimus rose to his feet again, still holding the Matrix protectively against his spark. As he turned around, his optics once again met with those of his old mentor, and newest enemy; Sentinel Prime.

'Not you too.' Optimus secretly thought. As he stared down Sentinel Prime, images of his mentor on Cybertron flashed over Optimus Prime's optics. They masked the real Sentinel Prime as his old self, though Optimus Prime could still feel the eerie presence of the real Sentinel Prime standing before him. Optimus could not deny what Sentinel had become. A _monster._

"Why are you here?" Optimus asked the transparent ghost of Sentinel's offline spark.

"I returned from the Well of All Sparks to inspect how my apprentice intends to rebuild the damages of war from his beloved insect planet. I can already say you're doing a very poor job." Sentinel grumbled, coming closer. Optimus was about to argue when he quickly realized that wouldn't send Sentinel away, and might even keep him longer. Optimus calmed himself before responding.

"You're a terrible liar, Sentinel. What horribly misguided force in the universe could have lead your spark anywhere near the Well?" Optimus mocked. He was slowly becoming aware of the younglingish impulse he was acting on. Maybe it was the fact that he was standing up to his former mentor with such disrespect. Something snapped in Optimus, and he wasn't ashamed of it.

"Don't speak to me in that tone, youngling!" Sentinel shouted.

"You are not in charge here." Optimus stated firmly. "Now be gone!"

"Then I shall leave. But not without this." Without warning, the Matrix was ripped from Optimus Prime's hand and came flying towards Sentinel's open palm. Optimus shot out his hand trying to grasp the Matrix. To his surprise, the Matrix stopped in mid air, lit up with in a white light, and twirled back and forth between the two Primes. The more Optimus Prime reached out, the closer the base of the light and the Matrix drifted towards him. Optimus was astounded by his own doing. Sentinel shared the same expression and even looked worried for a moment. "Well done Optimus. As my student, I always believed you would hold the powers of the ancient ones in your servos someday." Sentinel congratulated.

The ancient powers originated from those of the first seven Primes. Along with the wisdom and memories of the original Primes, the ancient powers were stowed away inside the Matrix. The Matrix only unlocked the powers to a few worthy Primes in history. To Optimus Prime's amazement, he was one of the worthy ones. A tug on the Matrix brought Optimus back to reality. He fought back with another telekinetic yank.

"Though I must say the ancient Primes have much faith in you young warrior, they cannot save you." Sentinel continued. He pulled the Matrix towards his palm with greater force. "I have mastered the powers to an extent that you can only imagine controlling. You stole my chances of reviving our home once. I swear you will never get the chance to do that again."

Blue fumes seeped from Sentinel Prime's chest and lashed out like snakes. They rushed through the air and shot into Optimus Prime's chest, stinging and twisting around his spark. Optimus had been infected. The fumes swirled in, out, and around him, taking his strength like a parasite. Optimus let out a pained grunt and tried to claw the fumes away from him. But they only swarmed around him and drained his spark faster. The moment he struggled, he released his grip on the Matrix. Optimus Prime's mistake nearly cost him the Matrix right there. He barely regained his grip on the Matrix just in time. As the two Primes continued their telekinetic tug-of-war, Sentinel watched the young Prime with amusement. His cursed fumes continued to torture Optimus and constrict him. Even when he began to fall to his knees he still fought for the Matrix despite Sentinel's trick. When he had seen enough, Sentinel prepared to end it all.

"Sentinel! What is the use in doing this?" Optimus hollered. At first Sentinel didn't listen. On Sentinel's command, the fumes sank into Optimus Prime's armor and gave him one last piercing sting. Optimus kneeled and gripped his arms to soothe the pain. When Sentinel released him, and the fumes disappeared, Optimus knew it was already too late. He craned his neck to see the Matrix rotating in mid air just above Sentinel's hand.

"What is the use?" Sentinel repeated.

"The Matrix will do you no good. Your body has been destroyed. The pillars are not functional. Cybertron is gone. There is nothing left for you on Earth." Optimus explained.

"Nothing but the human slaves." Sentinel growled. He continued before Optimus could argue back. "I know there is no Cybertron left to rule. Earth of course... is still up for the taking."

"NO!" Optimus Prime couldn't allow it. This was no longer about saving Cybertron. Sentinel had fallen so far from the Autobots, he'd found a way to fight for the Decepticon cause even in death. Revenge was all that compelled his dead spark. If Sentinel controlled the Matrix, there was no telling of the damage he could do; to not only the innocent living, but also the dead.

Optimus leapt at Sentinel with rage, but a force of energy dispersed from the Matrix and knocked Optimus clear across the room. Sentinel laughed at the sight. The feeling of containing so much power to use at will, and the ability to avoid any attack made Sentinel feel brave enough to challenge Primus.

"And I shall begin my reign with the disposal of you." Sentinel bellowed. Optimus couldn't have seen it coming. Just by looking at him, Sentinel willed gravity to press Optimus against the floor and render him completely immobilized. The Matrix glowed brighter as the force on Optimus Prime's back intensified. Optimus trembled under the pressure. Pained gasps escaped his vents. Sentinel walked towards his helpless victim and chuckled once more. "Any last words... little Prime?" Sentinel clenched the Matrix in a tight fist. The motion pounded Optimus into the floor harder and squeezed him from every side. Optimus succumbed to defeat. Slowly, he let his optics dim. 'I failed you all.' Optimus thought. He was too weak to say the words out loud.

A femme's scream startled Optimus and made his optics flash back online. From the floor, Optimus only caught the faint blur of something blue and white soaring over him and crashing into Sentinel. The Matrix flew from Sentinel's hand and landed in front of Optimus. Sentinel's hold on Optimus was broken as the rightful Prime jumped to his feet and reclaimed the Matrix. Sentinel franticly searched for whatever attacked him, but was distracted when Optimus Prime came marching towards him.

"SENTINEL!" Optimus Prime's voice thundered. "Unicron awaits!" Sentinel merely growled. Suddenly Sentinel's optics lit up with horror. Optimus hardly noticed that Sentinel's terrified stare was looking straight over Optimus Prime's head. After seconds passed, Sentinel finally complied and faded away into a red mist. There was no where left for him to go but the Pit of Unicron; where he deserved to be.

The presence above Optimus Prime's head stayed close by, but never revealed herself. She silently watched over the Prime until he was comfortable in his berth and drifting into recharge. The presence drifted, making sure there were no more Cybertronians (dead or alive) coming to disturb her Optimus. When all was calm and quiet in the Prime's quarters again, the presence quietly floated down beside the recharging Prime. Still keeping an optic open for any threat, she laid a hand affectionatly across his helm. He couldn't have asked for a better guardian angel.

**Author's Note: My apologies if this doesn't make much sense. This is what came out of my brain when I realized this story wasn't over yet. Chapter three is still to come. So can anyone guess who protected Optimus?**


	3. Brother

After the frightening ordeal was over, Optimus fell soundly into recharge. His processor instinctively brought up old memories of Sentinel and Megatron, trying to make sense of recent events. Consciously, Optimus wouldn't have even processed a thought of his mentor or his brother. But unconsciously, deep in Optimus Prime's thoughts he craved an answer from both of them. How could it have come to this? As Optimus Primes memories shuffled around in his head, he came upon one memory that stood out. It was the orbital cycle before he met Sentinel Prime. As much as he wanted to push the memory away, a gentle voice stilled his restless thoughts and whispered "Remember."

_(Flashback/Dream)_

_"Is that all the energon left?" Optimus whined, seeing one empty energon cube in his brother's right hand and another cube in his left hand that was almost full. Megatron sat down in front of his younger brother and gave him the cube in his left hand._

_"I'm afraid so." Megatron said. Optimus stopped himself before he could take a sip of energon._

_"You didn't get any for yourself?"_

_"I don't need it."_

_"Maybe we should go to the overflow together."_

_"I told you this is all I could get. The rest of the energon has drained down stream and into Cybertron's core." Megatron growled. He stood up quickly. "Now finish that up. We have to walk further than we did the cycle before." Optimus refrained from whining again. He didn't want to make Megatron anymore angry. He drank his energon, regretfully. Every sip of energon he swallowed, he reminded himself, was one more sip he should have shared with Megatron._

_Optimus could tell, Megatron wasn't refusing energon just to be the responsible big brother. He was still too upset about the death of Artemis to care about his own wellbeing. Optimus was struggling to cope as well. But hunger began to distract him from his previous fears of living without both creators. Megatron had lead Optimus far away from their home in search of help, and now they faced starvation, hopelessly lost in the energon deprived plateau of nowhere._

_When Optimus finished the energon, Megatron grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up to his feet. Optimus bent down to grab his empty energon cube. But Megatron swatted it out of his hand. The cube fell and shattered in front of Optimus. "You don't need to carry that. It will be a long time before we come across energon again anyway." Megatron snapped. Optimus nodded quietly and started walking. Megatron took the lead. __They walked on for miles into uncharted territories of Cybertron. Optimus couldn't help but feel alone without the dazzling lights of Iacon bordering the horizon. Now there was nothing to look forward to in the distance except for more lonely wide open space. Megatron knew the odds of he and Optimus surviving long in the environment they were in were slim (though he was too proud to admit it). Even when there was no hope left, Megatron pushed himself to take care of his little brother before himself. He had to honor Artemis and be brave for Optimus._

_Then Megatron spotted something. A glimmer of red was peaking out of Cybertron's crust. Megatron approached the object and knelt down in front of it. He tugged at the object's pointed red tip and pulled it out of the metal landscape. Astonished by what he discovered, Megatron hollered for his brother._

_"Optimus!" Megatron called. Optimus sprinted to his brother's side and gazed at the shining jewel in Megatron's hand. "Look. An energon star." Megatron explained. Optimus had never seen an energon star up close before. He leaned over his brother's shoulder and scrutinized the flashing red five pointed treasure. Surprisingly Megatron reached over his shoulder and placed the energon star in Optimus' small hand. Optimus gave Megatron a startled look and stepped back. Megatron stood up and presented the energon star to Optimus again. "It will help you grow strong." Megatron said, giving the 'I know what's best for you' look. Optimus didn't want to disobey his brother. He was the only family he had left._

_So the youngling gave in and attached the energon star to his chest and let it feed him its power. Forgetting his tiredness before, Optimus ran ahead suddenly bursting with energy. Megatron didn't mind Optimus running in front of him. After all, Megatron only stayed ahead of Optimus most of their journey to let Optimus believe he knew where they were going. But the truth was, Megatron wasn't leading them anywhere, and he didn't know of anyone who could help them. __Megatron acted brave to keep his brother's spirits high and to keep him alive for as long as he could. By this time in their journey, almost two orbital cycles on their own, Megatron held a hand over his aching empty tanks, and slowly walked behind Optimus. Megatron assumed that Optimus was catching on to Megatron's cues. He was hungry, exhausted, and they were both totally lost. But Megatron never verbally admitted to it._

_Later Optimus asked "Where are we going, Brother?" Megatron internally groaned. He was hoping he'd never have to answer that question. How was he supposed to tell Optimus they were more than likely going to starve to death? "Can we stop for a klick?" Optimus requested when Megatron didn't respond to him. Optimus began to bend a knee to crouch down and rest. But Megatron held onto Optimus' shoulder and pulled him back up. Optimus shot Megatron a desperate look of teary optics. Megatron sighed and hunched over. Since Optimus was so light, Megatron could swing Optimus onto his back with ease. Optimus complied and wrapped his arms around Megatron's neck. When Optimus was comfortable, Megatron continued on with his brother on his back._

_"Where we are going, there are so many more energon stars." Megatron told Optimus softly. "There is more energon than you could ever drink; and more energon treats than you could ever consume." Optimus giggled at that part. His optics began to dim as he relaxed his head on Megatron's shoulder and contently listened for the rest of the story. "It is a wonderful place where we'll live happily together with many more younglings."_

_"I wish we were there now." Optimus sighed. "How much further till we find...?"_

_"Kaon." Megatron said, still speaking soothingly to Optimus. "It will take some time before we find it. Kaon is very far from our previous home."_

_"Have you ever seen Kaon?" Optimus questioned._

_"No. I've never left home. Same as you. Remember?" Megatron glanced over his shoulder, surprised to see Optimus drifting into recharge. "Recharge well, brother." Megatron mumbled. He peered up at the stars. At first everything seemed peaceful, but then Megatron caught the sight of a bright red haze in the atmosphere. His worst fears were realized. An acid storm was brewing overhead. If the younglings were exposed to the acid rain, it could deactivate them immediately. Since the brothers were still very young, they had little armor to shield their circuitry. A splash of acid rain on the younglings' circuits would be a quick death, nonetheless still an agonizing one._

_Megatron had no where to run for shelter and the acid storm was coming in fast. On Megatron's back, Optimus began to stir. He'd caught the distinctive smell of acid rain. Megatron tried rocking his brother gently, persuading him to recharge. But Optimus' curiosity and fear got the best of him. His optics lit up with a startled flash and his neck craned to the stars. He spotted the gathering acid storm clouds and quickly ducked his head down. Optimus tried to nuzzle his head deep into the crook of Megatron's neck, as if Megatron could provide any protection._

_"Megatron?" Optimus quivered._

_"Recharge." Megatron replied in a softer voice than usual. Without any further hesitation, Megatron marched on in the opposite direction of the storm. Optimus relaxed his head against Megatron's shoulder, but he couldn't recharge no matter how hard he tried. Not with the bitter scent of acid rain following them. _


	4. Mentor

_Elsewhere, the news of the bombing in Iacon city had reached the high council. Sentinel Prime rolled out that cycle to see the damage for himself. The council had warned Sentinel Prime that the journey was not worth making, for rescue crews had already swept through the wreckage and found no survivors. Sentinel Prime informed them he wasn't searching for survivors. He was determined to find a motive for the bombers to cause such destruction on a peaceful city of Iacon. Even if he found what he was looking for, he knew it wouldn't change the past. But something just burned within his spark, telling him there was something left in Iacon waiting for him._

_Sentinel Prime drove through Althihex city at a steady pace, deep in thought about his mission. But the moment he exited Althihex's gates, his train of thought turned into a fiery train wreck. An audio receptor shattering scream cried out and nearly made the Prime jump out of his wheels. He spun 180 degrees, transformed, and searched for the source of the scream. Then the scream sounded again. This time, more clearly._

_"MEGATRON!" Amazed by what he heard, Sentinel hurried toward the sound in the outlands of Cybertron. While traveling to and from cities, no one ever strayed into the outlands. Tales were told of those who did, which said they were ripped apart by wild scavengers, the only Cybertronian creature capable of surviving in the outlands. Then the scavengers drank their victim's energon and dragged the corpse away to make a nest out of for their young. Sentinel Prime of course was not phased by these stories. No tall tales were going to steer him away from that voice. 'Megatron, the voice said.' Sentinel thought. 'It couldn't be.'_

_Meanwhile, leaning against the city wall, Optimus writhed in pain and clung to his brother's arms. The burning in his chest and throat was becoming unbearable. Megatron couldn't help but think he did something wrong to cause his brother so much pain. Thinking back on the last orbital cycle, Megatron began to wonder if the energon star he gave to Optimus poisoned him. It was the only thing Optimus received energy and nutrients from that cycle other than one cube of energon.' It has to be the energon star.' Megatron concluded, looking down at his weeping brother wrapped in Megatron's arms. Optimus held his hand over his throat and let out another scream. 'This is my doing.' Megatron realized._

_Suddenly lights spotlighted the two younglings. Optimus tried to hide his face against Megatron's chest, but Megatron forced Optimus to let go of him and pushed him against the city wall. Then Megatron crouched in front of Optimus, prepared to pounce at the threat approaching them. From the younglings' angle, they could only make out the silhouette of a gigantic mech walking their way. Fearing the unknown, Optimus became dead silent and didn't dare cry about his aches and pains. Megatron may have felt equal fear, but he hardly showed it. As the stranger's shadowy hand reached down to them, young Megatron unleashed a ferocious growl that could have fooled the stranger for a grown wild cybercat. _

_"There is nothing to fear, young one." Sentinel said soothingly to Megatron. Megatron's fierce stance melted immediately. He stared up at the Prime in awe knowing exactly who he was. He tried to say something to his and his brother's hero, but his voice was suddenly muted. Finally Optimus found the words to say._

_"Sentinel Prime." Optimus exclaimed from behind Megatron. Sentinel Prime kneeled down almost to optic level with the younglings. Optimus shivered from being in the great Prime's presence._

_"You both know who I am?" Sentinel inquired. As they both slowly nodded, Sentinel could see Optimus was shaking nervously. "You two have traveled a long way from home haven't you?" Sentinel said trying to calm the young ones. "Come with me. I'm sure we can find your creators together." Sentinel offered a hand and watched the younglings' reactions. Optimus began to sob again, while Megatron quickly backed away from Sentinel to hold comforting arms over Optimus' shoulders. Optimus' sobs grew louder, which made it clear to Megatron that Optimus' excitement of meeting Sentinel Prime was shattered to pieces by the reminding burning pain inside him._

_Not to mention, the word 'creators' made Optimus want to howl to Primus and plead for him to give Artemis back. But he knew that would do him no good. For the past three orbital cycles, Artemis' name constantly flowed through Optimus' thoughts and she still wouldn't come back. Every moment Megatron told him not to cry felt like an orn of walking through rust puddles. But Optimus wouldn't bother hiding his tears anymore. He would cry and sob as much as he wanted to. Sentinel could never bring Optimus and Megatron home to Artemis. Not for a long time at least, when Primus called the brothers back to the Well._

_"Youngling?" Sentinel Prime almost whispered. He wasn't sure what he had said to make the blue and red youngling so upset. So he tried to get through to the older silver one. "If you know who I am, then you know you have no reason to fear me. If you know what I have done, then you know no harm will come upon either of you in my care." Megatron couldn't deny any of that. They couldn't be safer with anyone else on the planet._

_"Help." Optimus gasped the moment his crying ceased. Megatron knew Optimus wasn't asking Sentinel for help. He was reminding Megatron of their quest. They ran away from home to find help, and here was Sentinel Prime of all mechs coming to their rescue. Silently Megatron picked Optimus up and laid him in Sentinel Prime's hand. Sentinel helped both younglings up to his shoulder and carried them inside Althihex, where they would be treated in the city's finest medical facility. _

_Later that cycle, Megatron watched over his brother lying on a medical berth. Optimus appeared to be recharging, but he was actually wide awake due to an uncomfortable mask tied over his mouth plates. On the outside, the mask looked harmless. But inside, the rim of the mask fastened around Optimus' jaw and pulled his jaw up. While at the same time, a clamp at the base of Optimus' mouth held his mouth gaping wide open. Then there were the feeding tubes. Two small tubes snaked down Optimus' throat, pumping an antidote to heal what Megatron would later learn to be the early stages of acid rain burns. Megatron looked over the mask again. Who ever designed it was either cruel or stupid._

_"Optimus." Megatron whispered. Already awake, Optimus' optics immediately lit up. He was surprised to see Megatron leaning over the berthside. He didn't even hear him come into his room. Optimus made noise the best he could with the two tubes rubbing on his vocals. Megatron understood and remarked with sympathy "I know. I hate these things too." Then Megatron reached under Optimus' mask with both hands. "Don't tell anyone I'm doing this." He added. Unsure of what Megatron was doing, Optimus pulled back, but once he felt a short tug under his chin he tilted his head back and openly invited Megatron to continue removing the mask. Megatron undid the clamp and tie around Optimus' jaw and let Optimus relax. The anecdote seeped out from the mask easier now, and Megatron had to hold the mask in place to keep it from falling off of Optimus' mouth plates._

_When Sentinel Prime entered the room, he saw Megatron half sitting on Optimus' berth, holding his mask in place with one hand. First, Optimus noticed the Prime's presence and dimmed his optics straight away. Then Megatron perked his head up and met the Prime's gaze. Sensing he was in trouble, Megatron glanced back and forth between Sentinel Prime and the mask's unfastened tie lying loosely on Optimus' neck._

_"Th-this one was broken." Megatron stumbled. Lucky for him, the Prime bought it._

_"I see. I'll have one of the medics get your brother a new one." Sentinel Prime answered._

_"No!" Megatron barked. He suddenly toned down his voice. "No no. You don't have to do that. I don't mind." Megatron looked away from Sentinel and turned his attention to his own hand resting over Optimus' mask. He started to look over Optimus more. From his perspective, Optimus was clearly not in recharge. Something about him was obviously on the alert and hanging on to every spoken word of Sentinel Prime._

_"How is he?" Sentinel Prime asked._

_"He's doing much better." Megatron stated with a small smile._

_"Megatron, would you mind answering a few questions for me?" Without thinking, Megatron agreed. Sentinel joined Megatron by Optimus' berthside and pulled up a chair. "First off youngling, why were the two of you doing in the outlands alone?" Megatron bowed his head for a moment trying to think of what to say. After a long pause, Megatron sighed._

_"Let me just start from the beginning." So Megatron went on to tell Sentinel everything that happened; starting from the moment Optimus came running home saying Artemis was offline. Megatron began to choke up when he spoke of his and Optimus' first recharge in the outlands. The younglings had never experienced such bitter cold, and they had never felt so weak that their internal heating systems couldn't keep them warm. It was a long and miserable off-cycle. Megatron tried to carry on with the story, but then he blurted out "It was all my fault! I should have known better. That was poison." For the second time in his life, Megatron broke down not caring that his brother was listening. Sentinel Prime put his hand gently over Megatron's shoulder._

_"What poison?" Sentinel asked._

_"In the energon star. I gave Optimus an energon star from the outlands... and now this happened." Megatron cried._

_"No Megatron, the energon star did not cause this." Sentinel said smoothly. Megatron looked up with surprise. "Optimus' condition has been caused by acid rain, not a poison energon star." Sentinel continued._

_"We stayed out of the rain. The storm was behind us the whole off-cycle."_

_"Sometimes being close to the rain is enough to cause harm. In Optimus' case, the mist of the acid rain was caught inside his intakes."_

_"Why didn't this happen to me?"_

_"I've heard sometimes facing away from the rain or closing up your intakes is enough to make all the difference." Megatron pondered over Sentinel's words for a moment. Then his coolant tears started flowing again._

_"Optimus was on my back... and I had my head down as I walked." He realized._

_"Oh, it's not your fault. You couldn't have known." Sentinel tried to soothe._

_"It is my fault. If I hadn't been trying to find Kaon, I wouldn't have lead Optimus into that storm!" Megatron pulled away from Sentinel._

_"Why were you searching for Kaon?"_

_"It's where my si... my mech creator is. His name is Trojan" Megatron stuttered. He wanted to call his mech creator by the affectionate term of Sire. But he knew that wasn't appropriate now while Optimus was listening. "He told me he was going back to Kaon the day he left us. I know he didn't want to care for Optimus anymore and maybe he thought I was too much responsibility too. But I will never forget the look on his face plates when he walked away from me. He didn't say goodbye to Optimus or Artemis. Just me. And I know for fact that he still loved me." Megatron paused to let all his emotions get settled. "When I lead Optimus into the outlands to find Kaon, I knewTrojan had to take us in once he realized we had come all that way to find him. I just knew he had to accept us."_

_"I see." Sentinel commented._

_"I didn't know Kaon was so far from home. I could have killed Optimus. This will always be my fault." Megatron began to lean more on the berth to lay down next to Optimus, but Sentinel stopped him. Sentinel placed one finger under Megatron's chin and tilted it back towards himself. Megatron complied and gave Sentinel full attention._

_"Listen to me, young one. It is nobody's fault. The cycle of life is only continuing." Sentinel comforted._

_"What will I do?" Megatron pleaded. "I miss Artemis and Trojan so much. What about Optimus?"_

_"You will always miss Artemis. But as long as you remember what she taught you, in a way she will never be apart from you. She will always be a part of you, and a part of Optimus." Megatron calmed down and understood Sentinel Prime. Seeing this, Sentinel began to stand up. He walked around to the other side of the berth and stroked Optimus' helm. "As for Trojan, I will look into his records and maybe find a way to bring you two back to him. And if that does not work in your favor..."_

_Suddenly the unimaginable happened. Sentinel felt his hand touch a rough surface. When he looked down, he discovered Optimus had a strange little mark on his face. Then it finally hit him. Optimus bore the ancient mark of the Primes. But it was impossible. Optimus was not Sentinel's sparkling. Unless another line of Primes survived._

_"Did this mark exist when Optimus was created?" Sentinel asked urgently._

_"Yes. It formed as soon as his spark was placed in the chamber." Megatron answered, feeling a bit confused._

_"Have either of your creators spoken about this mark?"_

_"Artemis used to tell Optimus tall tales about our ancestors being mighty warriors of Primus. She used to say how they wore that mark, and now Optimus wore it." Megatron shrugged. "They're just stories after all, right?" Sentinel didn't answer. It was unimaginable. Sentinel Prime always thought there was one lineage. His creator was Prime, and his creator's creator was Prime, all the way back to Vector Prime. But now there was a new Prime who was obviously descendent of one of the other original Primes. Optimus was created to be a Prime and Artemis knew about it. Then there was Megatron. There was no doubt in Sentinel's processor now that Megatron really was named after the ancient Prime Megatronus. 'Imagine, all of Optimus' ancestors were part of the Prime lineage. Yet no one from his lineage has been worthy to take the title of Prime, until now.' Sentinel thought. 'He is the next rightful Prime!' Sentinel snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Megatron speaking to him._

_"Ah yes. What was I saying?" Sentinel tried to recover._

_"If we can't be with Trojan?" Megatron hinted._

_"Then you are always welcome to stay with me." Sentinel said more to Optimus than to Megatron._

_(End Flashback/Dream)_


	5. Artemis

Optimus groggily onlined his optics. He wasn't entirely sure if he was awake or if his memory banks were still replaying in recharge. Optimus tried to stretch and was immediately reminded of his limitations when a jab of pain caught his shoulder. Reaching with his good arm, he held a hand over his aching shoulder. He would have to go see Ratchet about tightening some things up in his reattached arm. 'Right after you tell him how Sentinel almost took your arm off _again._' Optimus reminded himself. Putting an elbow down on the berth, Optimus braced himself to sit up. To his surprise, a dainty hand of sleek metal reached out and brushed over Optimus Prime's helm. If it wasn't for the other unusual events that had passed that morning and the night before, Optimus might have shook his head away or blocked the hand and pinned it down to the berth. But instead he froze. He knew her touch. How could he forget?

He couldn't believe what he was thinking, but it had to be true. Optimus pushed himself up to his knees and gazed at the miracle Primus had sent back to him. She was a petite femme, not nearly as petite as Elita One or her sisters. Her blue highlighted armor matched with his, and she radiated with a peaceful aura. She smiled and leaned in closer over the edge of the berth, placing her hand in his.

"Optimus, my Prime of Suns." She said smoothly. Meanwhile, Optimus didn't hear her. He just held onto her hand to know she was there and real.

"Artemis!" It suddenly occurred to Optimus how much his voice had changed. Looking down at his hands and knees, he realized he appeared as a youngling again. The Matrix clearly pulled him back to Megatron's dimension. At any moment, Megatron could have chosen to appear and tormented Optimus. But Optimus paid no attention to whether Megatron was present or not. He just fell into Artemis' lap and wrapped his sparkling arms around her hands that cradled him close. Artemis smiled at him. Even if it were just an illusion from the realm, it almost brought coolant tears to Artemis' optics to see Optimus just the way she remembered him the last time she held him. Optimus leaned sat up and leaned back to look directly at his femme creator. Her arms still stayed loosely wrapped around her creation.

"I love you so much Optimus. You've grown to be the perfect example of everything I've taught you to be. You couldn't have made me more proud." Artemis started, knowing that was exactly what Optimus needed to hear.

"Did you know all this time I would be a Prime?" Optimus asked, piecing things together from his past.

"Yes I knew. Our ancestors always knew they were part of a Prime lineage. Though the authority of Prime was passed down to Vector Prime's direct descendants, there was promise of a descendant of Prima to be the greatest Prime of all. It has always been your destiny to recover the Matrix of Leadership and bring our fellow Cybertronians peace. You are the chosen Prime descendant of Prima, capable of accomplishing all things good. As you have already seen, the ancients' powers are within you, and they are much stronger than the powers Sentinel Prime obtained." Artemis explained. Wheels were spinning in Optimus Prime's head as he made further connections from his dreams.

"How could my powers gifted from the ancients be more powerful than Sentinel's? I only survived because of you. Sentinel was too strong."

"Not true. You are much stronger than Sentinel. Even if I did not save you, the Primes would have still protected you. There is no chance Sentinel would have prevailed. The ancient Primes only hand down their original powers to Primes who will use them for good. Therefore Sentinel was never trusted with these powers. He stole a portion of them from the Primes through misuse of the Allspark and other relics of the Primes. Nothing evil can ever overthrow the true Prime's power when it is used for good. Remember Sentinel Prime was afraid of me, so he surrendered. We defeated him together because he knew the power of two faithful Prime descendents is far greater than his own." Optimus thought about this for a long time. How much good had he done as a Prime? Did he really deserve these compliments? The more he thought about his brother, he didn't feel so praiseworthy.

"Artemis, was it wrong of me to deny Megatron entrance to the Well of All Sparks?" Optimus finally asked, bowing his head low.

"You showed mercy in saving him from the Pit. I thank you for that Optimus." That glow in Artemis' optics really spoke to Optimus. War or no war, in the end Artemis still cared for Megatron with a mother's unconditional love. "I sent him to you." Artemis added. "I knew you would make the right choice. I understand why you should be hesitant of releasing him from this realm. But let me ask you this." Suddenly Optimus felt the urge to turn around, and as he did so he realized Megatron was with them; waiting by the doorway. "If Megatron escaped this realm as easily as the Fallen once did, and he is capable of doing so, would you still forgive him if you two met face to face in mortality again?" Artemis questioned. Optimus was absolutely shocked. Nervously he looked over his shoulder at Megatron. The silver mech also formatted into his youngling self, exchange a look back to Optimus. 'Well?' he seemed to be saying.

'He could escape, but he could never reclaim mortality again. His body was destroyed.' Optimus wanted to argue. At that moment, something told Optimus that Megatron could hear him. 'However, if we do meet... nothing will change. Everything Autobots and Decepticons sacrificed to end the war will be in vain. We would continue right where we left off fighting. If we cannot forgive each other here at this moment, we may never have another chance.' Optimus pondered.

Optimus slid down from his berth, which seemed strange because in the new dimension normally solid things were either not solid, or they had no texture to them at all. He took short strides straight towards Megatron. Megatron also approached so they met each other half way. When they stood just a foot's distance from each other, both stopped. A moment of silence fell between the brothers. Then Megatron slowly raised his hand to his head, beginning a Cybertronian gesture of saluting with great respect for the other. Before he could utter the words 'Hail Optimus Prime' Optimus stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Megatron. This was not a truce in war between rivals. This went deeper than war.

"Megatron, I do forgive you." Optimus cried.

"I knew that." Megatron smirked.

"I forgive you completely." Optimus clarified. Megatron's optics brightened with surprise. A soft ringing sound filled the brothers' audio receptors, then the ringing grew clearer until it was a million singing voices. The room dimmed to a shadowy purple tone. With the room going dark, the only remaining light was shining from the three Cybertronian pairs of optics. Artemis came to stand between Optimus and Megatron. She held both their hands and looked to the wall adjacent from Optimus' berth. At the top corners of the wall, a shimmering purple jelly-like substance broke down the wall bit by bit. The substance started to move in toward the center of the wall, but then dispersed to tear the rest of the room apart. Optimus began to panic, seeing the purple substance surround them and begin to swallow the dimension whole. Megatron also seemed keen on finding an escape route fast. But Artemis didn't move. She kept her optics on the lease destroyed wall, and her audio receptors focused on the distant singing.

_"Primus aaro_

_Tjitziron l'gion aar'to wen._

_W'ratni p'je qro_

_Poonpraiq'rumaz"_

The last phrase made Optimus Prime tremble. "Until all are one." Optimus repeated. Finally the strongest wall crumbled was replaced by the view of dark open space. The remains of the dimension fell into a total blackout. Optimus and Megatron stayed frozen on both sides of Artemis. Everything was still and quiet for a moment. Then the singing returned, crescendoing the chant louder and louder. Optimus could feel the voices approach.

_"Primus. Aaro. Primus. Aaro._

_Tjitziron l'gion aar'to wen."_

White light blazed to life close to where the ground should have been. The voices caused the light to expand and lift the darkness up and push it away in the motion of a rising curtain.

_"Primus aaro_

_Tjitziron l'gion aar'to wen._

_W'ratni p'je qro_

_Poonpraiq'rumaz"_

The light burst out and chased away all darkness from the corners of Optimus' view. While Artemis and Megatron stared straight into the glorious light, Optimus had to shield his optics with one hand. His optics couldn't bear to look further into what was more blinding than a red sun. Meanwhile, Artemis stepped forward, gracefully descending into the light. Before she could completely disappear, she paused and glanced back to Megatron. Megatron smiled in relief.

"Optimus. Can you see what lies beyond that light?" He asked. Still holding one hand over his optics, Optimus tried to give Megatron optic contact. But the light was to bright to even squint at. "I can see Paradise." Megatron gasped. "You have set me free."

"We're both free now. We accomplished this together." Optimus agreed. Megatron patted Optimus Prime's shoulder, changed back into his older self, and followed his creator through the light. It took a few seconds for Optimus to process what was happening. Once he could no longer feel Megatron's presence beside him, he called out. "Megatron?" Instinctively, Optimus unshielded his optics and looked into the light. The light was so intense, Optimus' optics nearly burned to the laser core. In the split second he saw the light, he was thrown onto his back and forced into stasis.

When Optimus finally came to, the blurry image of Ratchet was moving over him and wiping something cool over his helm. Optimus groaned weakly. He couldn't completely understand what Ratchet was telling him. But he followed his instruction the best he could. Look up, look down, follow the light, lift this servo, lift that one.

"Ratchet? What... time is it?" Optimus finally said in a raspy voice. Ratchet mumbled something and helped Optimus Prime up from the floor. Guiding him back to his berth, Ratchet told Optimus the details.

"9:14am. You were transmitting a distress signal. I would have been here sooner, but Sideswipe was being a nuisance." Optimus Prime had a feeling he knew what Ratchet meant. He was about to ask about the condition of Sunstreaker, but was cut off. "By the way, what happened to you last night?" Ratchet put in. Optimus gently leaned back into an up right position on his berth.

"If I told you my experiences last night and this morning, you wouldn't believe a single word." Optimus Prime answered. Forgetting to ask Ratchet to look at his arm again, Optimus stood and regained his balance. "If you will excuse me old friend, there is much work to be done." Ratchet just stared at Optimus, trying to figure out where that sudden burst of inspiration had come from. Optimus Prime gave a rare smile. "Many scars from the war and even before then have been opened recently. Now I forgive those who inflicted those scars. I am ready to let them heal again and stay healed. I won't forget the troubles I've seen from war. Neither will I forget the silver linings that lead us from our darkest hour. We must hold on to that light and hold on together. I know this dream of peace cannot die, for we have found it on Earth. This dream we held on to with endeavor, shall always be remembered. Autobots and humans will build upon this dream forever." Ratchet silently agreed, and they both left to face their new world to call home.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Cybertronian song translation...<br>Primus, mighty  
>Goes watching (over) one who reflects his love<br>(And) quickly returns him home safe  
>Until all are one<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note 2: Speaking of songs, look for Diana Ross song quotes <em>*wink wink* <em>last paragraph, story title,Land Before Time hints all over fanfic *wink*.**


End file.
